Vengeange, Chapter Seven
by Soquilii
Summary: Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison and Parker are now the Leverage team. Nate and Sophie, long retired, reside blissfully somewhere in Europe. The team of three has persisted, building their justice-for-hire empire to encompass several countries. Leverage International, Hardison's dream, was now a reality. Now, an old nemesis is back.


**122 CONCORD SW**** WASHINGTON DC**

The lights flickered in the creaky old building as Dr. Udall wrote out a list of the supplies he would need. Marco stood by, impatiently waiting, rubbing his face in an effort to wake up. Udall glanced up toward the light fixtures. Fortunately, the gas wall heater was keeping the temperature comfortable in the early morning chill and the gas stove so critical to his work was functioning.

'Can't something be done about that?' he asked the tall, burly black man. 'I'm going to need sufficient light for my work.'

'Just where do you think you are, old man? The Jeffersonian?'

Udall stared at him, stonefaced.

'Forget it. I watch too much TV when I'm not being ordered around. Anyway, don't be looking a gift horse in the mouth! Are you done?'

Udall, not wishing to provoke Marco further, simply held out the sheet of paper.

'This it?' The man scanned the list. 'OK, old man, Riley told me to get you anything you needed but… _what_ in the hell are _castor beans_ and _where_ in the hell am I gonna _get_ 'em?

Udall was goaded. 'Didn't your mother ever give you castor oil for an upset stomach? Or did you even have a mother? Perhaps you sprang from a jackal.'

_'Watch your mouth_, Udall. I've been ordered to get your supplies but I'm not taking any crap from you, and I'm not going on any goddamned wild goose chase…I wanna know exactly _what_ I'm getting and _where from_!'

'Simple enough: it's only a vegetable and you'll find a contact on that list who can supply the required quantity. Riley has insured your discretion; do not betray that contact. As you can see, there is also a list of chemicals and where to get them. I also need a supply of masks, gloves, a large apron and a small roll of 4-mil sheet plastic. You'll find most of those things at any hardware store and I want you to buy each item from a different store. The entire list must not be traced to any one supplier. I also need a small baby powder, coffee filters, mason jars, nine-and-a-half inch envelopes - you know, the legal kind - forever stamps, print toner, super glue, and some groceries. Oh, and a bottle of good Merlot. Any year but 2000.'

'Is that _all_?' Marco asked sarcastically. 'How soon do you need all this shit?'

'As early as possible; preferably today. I've some refining work to do which will take time.'

Marco, infuriated, shook his head. 'You should have given me this list sooner, Udall. I'll get you this stuff but it's gonna take at least three days. I don't work for _you_, buddy. Riley's my boss and he has things I need to do for him. It's three days or nothing.'

The old scientist conceded; alienating Marco would only delay matters. 'That…that will be satisfactory, Marco.'

'Glad you think so,' Marco said in a mocking tone. He crumpled the paper into his pocket and stalked out, slamming the door.

Udall had no choice but to wait. He found some instant coffee in the cupboard of his small room and heated water on the hotplate. Sipping the strong brown liquid, he covered a yellow legal pad with calculations. It was all he could do for the moment. Tuesday passed much the same; during lunch and dinner Udall and Riley reviewed and refined their plans, each to the other's satisfaction. By noon Wednesday, Marco returned with a heavily laden dolly. The man's attitude left a lot to be desired, but the results of his work were imminently satisfactory; everything Udall had requested and ahead of schedule. No wonder Riley kept him around.

Udall set up the tables with burners, glass tubes and beakers; utensils, grinder and centrifuge; all the things he would need to refine the seeds of the castor plant down into finely ground powders. It felt good to get back to work again.

_Finally_.


End file.
